Sean Adams
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = January 22, Age 256|Date of death = May 14, Age 294}} Sean Adams (ション 亞當斯, Shon Yà dāng sī) is the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as the Earth's Special Forces as he's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. He's the good ally and great best friend of David Johnson, Christina, Renee, Tony, Aaron, Rachel, Audrey, Kevin, Zesmond Spencer, Brandi, Charley, McKenzie, Danny, Harry, Victoria, Damien Blooms, Kathleen, Charlie Parker, Daphne, Brianna, Ashley, Brittany, Tiffany, Toby, Trish, Jason, Leslie, Chris, Teresa, Timmy, Kimberly, Jeffrey Prescott, Daria, George, Jimmy Hawkins, Bobby, Allison, Amanda and Kaylah. He's the good husband of Velma and the loving father of Ella, the father-in-law of Johnny and grandfather of Jared and Josie. Appearance Sean Adams is a young child and young man of a tall, slimmer build and above average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique. As a child, As a preteen, As a teenager, As a adult, Personality Sean Adams is a very Biography Background Sean Adams is born on January 22 of Age 256 and Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga In one year later after Frieza Saga After the battle with the Saiyans, Garlic Jr. Saga In many months later after Goku fighting Frieza on the dying Planet Namek, Cell Saga In one year later (two years later in the FUNimation dub only) after Goku defeated Frieza on the dying Planet Namek, In three years later Majin Buu Saga In seven years later after the Cell Games, Perfect World Saga In ten years later after the deaths of Mega Buu, Super Buu and Kid Buu, Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu In eleven years later after Power Manga and Anime Sean Adams Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Invisible Eye Blast - Transformations Unlock Potential Sean Adams is Equipment * Samurai Broadsword - Video Games Appearances Sean Adams is the playable character in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Movies * Sean Adams, Trivia * Sean's name means Japanese name means (ション 亞當斯 or Shon Yà dāng sī) is in Irish Baby Names the meaning of the name Sean is: Irish God is gracious; gift from God. * In American Baby Names the meaning of the name Sean is: Irish God is gracious; gift from God. * In Hebrew Baby Names the meaning of the name Adams is: Man of the red earth. Adam was the first man created by God. * It is pronounced shon. It is of Irish and Hebrew origin, and the meaning of Sean is "God is gracious". Variant of John, from French Jean. Spread outside of Ireland only in the 20th century. Occasionally used in hyphenated names. Heavily influenced by actors Sean Connery and Sean Penn. Basketball player Shawn Kemp; actors Sean Hayes, Sean Astin, Sean Bean; musician and entrepreneur Sean "P. Diddy" Combs. Gallery kusu_s_parents_by_shock777_da1uf70-fullview-1.jpg|Sean Adams kusu_s_parents_by_shock777_da1uf70-fullview.jpg|Sean Adams and Velma References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Orphans Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Video games where Sean Adams is playable Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Zesmond Spencer's Friend Category:Kaylah's friends Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Witches/Wizards